


Perfume

by Akirayuyuya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fetish, Fluff, Kris - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, SuKris - Freeform, Suho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho was overcame by his curiosity to find out the owner of that rich sweet scent. He became too aware about each members' scent, trying to zero out the smell that makes him light headed and comfortable. He wondered what kind of perfume can give such a strong effect on him. A smell that makes him forget everything else once the scent reach him. A scent only he can smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

A particular scent lingered faintly in the practice room once they finished their last rehearsals before their debut. Suho was impressed by how this smell prevailed over the strong scent of sweat that never left the room. It wasn't his first time getting a whiff of it, but with each practice, it seems to grow richer, stronger. He wondered what kind of perfume can last their hours and hours of practice. Or maybe it doesn't belong to one of their members. It can be from one of the staffs, trainees, dance instructors, or anyone.

At first, he didn't have the curiosity to find the owner of the scent, but when it suddenly abandoned him, it made him undergo a withdrawal stage. He became conscious of each members' scent and finally realized why he can't find it anymore. Ever since their EXO-M memebers left for the official debut of the group in China, the scent left as well. He clung to that small connection that he made. It made Suho think endlessly about the mysterious scent. Does it belong to Xiumin? Luhan? Kris? Lay? Chen? Tao? Or one of their managers? He was craving for it so much that he look forward to visiting their brother group more than anyone. He got so afraid of forgetting how it smells that he became restless with each passing day. 

When they finally had the opportunity to visit China, he was the most excited one among them. He packed his bags faster than anyone and was unable to sleep the night before or even take a short nap during the plane ride. He was so looking forward to getting his fill of that wonderful scent after all these months. They made it to the M members' dorm and he jumped out of the car and bolted to the door. There, the other six welcomed them with open arms. Still sane enough not to act like a mad person, Suho took a natural approach and greeted each member with a hug, taking in each of their scent.

He started with the oldest member, Xiumin. Not him.

Luhan. Not him either.

Kris. Unfortunately, not him, too.

Lay. No.

Chen. Still no.

Tao. Not him as well.

This left him confused. He was so sure that he'll be able to find it with them but there's nothing. He also managed to get a whiff off the other staff of the M group but none of them emitted that powerful sweet scent. No one. 

"Suho? You okay?" Kris asked him when the Chinese leader saw the lost look on Suho's face.

"Huh? Ah yeah. I'm fine." he answered absently. 

"Jet lag?" Kris asked curiously again, not tearing his eyes away from the Korean leader.

"No. It's just... nothing." He couldn't muster the courage to tell Kris about what made him so disappointed. He knows he'll sound like a total creep when he tells that to the others and he doesn't want them to think that he's like that, especially not Kris.

"It's fine. Tell me. I might be able to help, you know?" the Chinese leader offered. 

"I can't find it." Suho caught himself saying. Too late to take it back now.

"Can't find what?" Kris asked curiously again.

"The scent. I'm looking for this scent. It left when you guys did so I thought... I thought one of you owned a certain perfume with that smell. But it's not here." Suho confessed miserably. He couldn't believe that he was this devastated about failing to find that smell, and also incredibly disappointed that it wasn't Kris'. For months he had always assumed that it was Kris' scent, but now he found out that it wasn't.

The lack of response made him nervous so he glanced at the tall member next to him. He saw Kris in a state of deep concentration, contrary to what he thought; that Kris might've found him creepy and just decided to ignore him.

"It might be from us. Maybe that someone just didn't wear the perfume today or something?" Kris suggested. It somehow gave some hope in Suho, to know that there is still a chance of finding that scent. At the moment, he was ready to believe any explanation as to why he couldn't find it. He was that desperate.

"I can help you look for it. We can go around the rooms later so you can get a whiff of the perfumes that we use." the M leader added.

Suho beamed at him with that kind smile he naturally has and Kris wasn't regretting offering his help to the Korean leader.

When everyone was busy with their own businesses, like eating, playing, watching, surfing the internet or just sleeping, the two leaders managed to sneak away from the living room and made their way to the M members' rooms. They first went in to Xiumin and Tao's room. The moment they went in, Suho already knew that the scent doesn't belong to either of them. But Kris still insisted on getting a whiff of their perfumes just to be sure. But as Suho suspected, its neither of them. Next, they came in Luhan's and Lay's room. The same as the first room, the scent couldn't be in there. The last room, Kris and Chen's room was Suho's last hope. Kris opened the room all too nervously as he let Suho in. The scent wasn't here either, but he hoped that it will be this room. He still wishes that the scent belongs to Kris, but as he got a whiff of Chen's and Kris' perfume, disappointment got to him again.

While in the room, the nervousness managed to make Kris broke into a cold sweat. Even with the air conditioner on, he sweated profusely while observing Suho's expression as he smell his perfume. He didn't change it even when they moved to China. He wasn't wearing it today. He made this suggestion of taking a whiff of the perfumes that they use in hope that the scent Suho was looking for was his. But when Suho settled the bottle back on the table, Kris knew that the Korean leader still failed to find the scent he was looking for. 

Kris wiped the sweat off his face and lead the way out of the room. He was already walking to the door when he felt a not-so-gentle pull on his shirt from behind. He turned heel and saw Suho staring at him wide-eyed and mouth hanging agape. Kris was confused by Suho's behavior, especially when the Korean leader pulled him and wrapped his hands around him, burying his face on his chest.

When Suho settled the bottle back on the table, it was true that he was disappointed once again. Chen's perfume was too light and Kris' was a bit too strong. But when Kris moved as they were going out, the scent suddenly flowed endlessly in the airconditioned room. He looked around and found the source of it. Madly craving for that scent all these months, Suho finally lost it and just went ahead and grabbed Kris' shirt and closed in on the smell he was dying to find again.

'This is it.' Suho thought as he momentarily forgot what he was doing. He was consumed by only one thought, to fill in his lungs and to surround himself with the scent he missed so much, and Kris' body was giving him an endless supply of it.

Meanwhile, Kris was left surprised and confused as Suho took in his smell. It was hard trying to keep his arms off of his co-leader but when Suho's embrace got tighter, Kris just gave in and embraced Suho as well.

It was pure bliss on Suho's side. He finally found it again after all these months. His senses became too sensitive with this scent. It was like he got addicted to it, forced to withdraw and now finding it again is making him so lightheaded and muddled. When the scent managed to surround him even more, it sent electricity flowing through him. He needed to explore the source of that wonderful smell and to have more of it. More.

His hand instinctively went and grabbed Kris' face, pulling him close and sealing their lips together. The scent got richer as their mouths and lips joined. Craving to close the distance even more, his arms moved to anchor themselves around the tall leader's nape. Suho only managed to realize what he was doing when Kris answered his kisses. His mind was too overwhelmed by everything that he couldn't even process why Kris is letting him advance on him. As far as he knows, he already got a huge crush on the guy since day one, but Kris never showed any special attention to him, not even the slightest of second glances. The first ever proper conversation that they had with each other was when it was announced that the two of them will be the leaders for their group. From then on, they got close along with the other members but the special attention Kris gave to him was just as far as a co-leader would give.

When they parted, both of them gasping for air, Suho found himself snuggling even closer to Kris' build. He knew he might be acting like a crazy person right now but he was just too preoccupied by that smell that makes him so lightheaded. The scent was getting richer and it was getting harder to reason out with himself to pull away from Kris, apologize and come up with some lame excuse on why he kissed the Chinese leader. He knew he have to explain himself quickly but Kris managed to beat him to it.

"Suho? Sorry but I just need to confirm something." And Suho was unable to respond, as Kris pulled their faces together once more. This time, Kris took the lead and explored Suho's lips then his mouth and Suho didn't mind it one bit as he parted his own lips and allowed Kris permission for another kiss. Kris had repositioned his hands on Suho's waist pulling him even closer to him.

They broke off from each others' grasp at the same time and Kris stared at him and his flushed face and wet reddened lips. "You were the one who kissed me when I fell asleep in the practice room?" Kris said in a whisper right next to Suho's ear, a mixture of surprise and delight in his voice as he said it. If Suho's face could get any redder, it just did. It was something he did one year ago when he found Kris asleep in the practice room. He stole a quick kiss on the tall trainee when he was sure no one was looking. It was an act of unrequited love; a crush he never wanted to entertain, but Kris was just there and he was leaning in on him before he realized what he was doing. Now, he's just embarrassed to death that it seemed like Kris wasn't asleep at all at that time.

"I was asleep, if that's what you're thinking." Kris answered him when Suho lowered his head. "I just kinda dreamt about you kissing me and the dream just felt too realistic that it didn't leave my mind. But you looked so indifferent afterwards. You never gave me any second glance. It made me think that I was just simply falling for you too much to even have such a realistic dream of you kissing me."

"Can I assume that you like me, too?" Kris asked in a soft sweet tone. He brought his hands to Suho's face to lift his face up, so he can see the Korean leader's expression.

A continuous surge of the scent filled his lungs everytime Kris moved with that very little distance between them. It was throwing his thoughts everywhere and he knew he won't be able to talk or even think straight as long as Kris and his sinful scent is within his reach. "What is that scent?" he unconsciously asked. He should be answering Kris' question but his mind refuses to think about anything else.

"Actually, I don't know what scent you're talking about. I mean, I didn't even wear any perfume today." Kris explained hastily.

"But I can smell it. This is the very same scent when we were practicing back in Korea." Suho answered back, desperation already in his tone.

"Well I never wore any perfume during practice either." Kris answered. "Probably..."

"Probably what?" Suho asked impatiently.

"I'm not trying to boast but maybe you can smell my natural scent? Like when I sweat or something?" Kris shyly said. "Ugh! This is so embarrassing, saying this kind of stuff myself." he complained through the air.

What surprised him is that Suho didn't look as surprised as he had imagined, instead he had this face that says that he just found out something important. "So that's why..." he finally said.

"I'm glad that it was my scent you were looking for." Kris confessed under his breath.

"Why?" Suho said, already teasing with the tone of his question.

"Because...." Kris pulled him even closer. "I don't want you looking for anyone else. Plus... Answer the question, Suho. Do you like me or not?"

"Come on, Kris. Will I kiss you in the practice room? Or kiss you now? Or let you kiss me if I didn't? Do you really think I'll do that or let you do that just because you smell so... so irresistably good?" Suho said desperately. It was hard proving his point when his mind doesn't let him focus on anything but Kris' scent.

It was a good thing Kris wasn't planning on waiting for any further explanations as he pulled him close again and tasted those lips that haunted his dreams all year long.

~*~

"Where is Kris-hyung and Suho-hyung?" Sehun asked when he took a break from playing the computer game with Tao.

"They're busy." Chen answered, not bothering to tear his eyes away from his phone.

"Busy with what?" Baekhyun asked, too.

"Let me guess. Busy in your room?" Kyungsoo asked.

"That was quick." Xiumin commented.

"Don't you mean it took them such a long time?" Luhan said beside him.

"Yeah. It took them more than a year." Lay said smiling.

"But they took less than 20 minutes right now." Chanyeol said.

"That's cause Suho-hyung was suffering through the withdrawal stage." Kai followed up.

"And Kris-hyung wasn't any better." Tao agreed.

Everyone in the room let out a smile, fully aware of what might be happening in Chen's and Kris' room. Their leaders had been one big burden on their shoulders for too long now and it's good news that it looks like they will be a load off their minds from now on.


End file.
